User blog:Madi60517/Lost -Matchbox Twenty Fanfic-
Chapter 1 "We had an amazing show tonight, guys, really," Rob said as Matchbox Twenty entered the airport. "I think it was one of the best. Of this tour, anyway," said Brian. They talked a bit and wandered onto the plane, lost in thought. The plane ride was very dull and quite, until Kyle spoke up. "This is a long plane ride," he said. "Strange..." commented Paul. But they couldn't do anything about it, so they continued with what they were doing. "We are now landing in Boise, Idaho," the pilot announced a while later. "Boise?" Brian asked. "We're not supposed to be here!" Kyle paniced. "Just calm down," Rob instructed. "Freaking out won't help at all," Paul added. They calmly walked off of the plane and looked around. No taxis, nothing. Nothing was waiting for them, they had no instruction. "What do we do now?" asked Brian. Paul shook his head. "I don't know." "We're just gonna have to..." Kyle stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Run?" Rob finished. So, they started running down the road as quietly as they could. "IT'S MATCHBOX TWENTY!" a teen girl yelled. "Shoot!" Rob said, running faster. Suddenly, lots of people were running after them. "There must be a hotel soon!" Paul shouted. Finally, they found one after about 5 minutes. They bolted inside and quickly got into a room. "That was close," Kyle said, exhausted. "How are we gonna get out? I bet there are fans surrounding the hotel...waiting..." Brian said. Kyle got up and walked to the window, which Rob stared out of. "Oh my gosh..." Kyle said. "What?" Brian got up and went to the window, followed by Paul. What they saw was unbelieveable. Fans were in a huge crowd. They had thought there would just be a few rings around the hotel, but it felt like the whole world was closing in on them, waiting for them to try and escape so they could take them down. "We're so dead," said Rob. "There MUST be a way out of here," Paul said. "I wish there was a nice fan who could help," Kyle sighed. "Brian, what do you think? Brian?" They looked around the room and didn't see him. "Brian!" Rob yelled. "I'm here!" said Brian, though he was clearly not in the room. "Where?" Paul shouted. "Across the hall!" They all looked at the room across from them where Brian sat with a girl who looked from 12-14. Everyone was confused, but the others walked across and met Brian. "I'm Madi, 14 years old, big fan," introduced the girl. "She's gonna help us," Brian says. "I know you shouldn't trust me, but I swear on my life, you can believe me," she said. Hesitantly, they agreed. "Ok," Madi started. "Tonight is plan making. You guys can make a plan, or plans, and I'll make a plan, then we'll meet tomorrow and I'll help you as much as I can. See ya." A little confused, they left, and came up with an absoluetly terrible plan. On the other hand, Madi came up with one that just might work. Category:Blog posts